Cats
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean has to send pictures of his cats to Roman, Seth, and Blake. He sends them pictures of his cats sleeping in odd places and odd positions because he just finds it adorable. He's not sure how long it will take before his friends and Blake becomes annoyed with it. A one-shot told in snippets.


A/N: I never sent anyone any text message or pictures of my cats sleeping in odd places or odd positions before. I have two cats, so cat person problems. They do look adorable when they do sleep in odd places and positions.

Moving on…

* * *

Dean's cat Asteria, was lying on the hood of his car. She was sprawled out, like one of those scantily clad women on the covers of magazines that are lying on the hoods of cars.

Blake was there and was looking at Asteria along with Dean.

Personally Dean thought Asteria was looking at him like, 'the fuck you going to do about it?' Dean was a little offended.

"Really?" Dean asked Asteria and Blake crossed his arms. Dean looked down at his cousin and noticed that the purple dye was beginning to fade. "She has that 'the fuck you going to do about it' look." Dean looked back at his cat.

Blake said, "I think she has that, 'Look at me, I'm sexy' look going on."

Dean looked back at his cousin, "Seriously? That's your thought?"

Blake shrugged and grabbed a lock of his hair. Dean noticed a thin line on Blake's wrist and looked away. Blake told him that he gets uncomfortable when people stare at his scars too long, if they noticed.

Dean instead took a picture of Asteria. He had typed a message saying: **I think she's thinking, 'The fuck you going to do about it.' ****Blake thinks she's going, 'Look at me. I'm sexy.'**

He sent it to Roman and Seth. He noticed that he somehow pressed down on Triple H and accidentally sent it to him.

"Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?" Blake asked.

"No. I just sent that to Triple H." Dean said and felt his eye twitch.

Blake gave him a weird look. "Did he play Jarko Grimwood on Blade: Trinity?"

Dean thought about it, "I…think so." He had to see that movie and see for himself.

* * *

The picture popped up on the screen of Seth's cell phone. It was a picture of Blake lying asleep on the couch with Hestia lying on Blake's chest.

The message said: **I kept telling her that Blake's not a bed. She ignored me.**

Hestia was looking at Blake as if saying: _Are you okay other slave?_

Seth wasn't sure how to respond to that. He noticed that Blake looked a little paler than usual; so he replied with: _**Is Blake okay?**_

It took three minutes for Dean to reply with: **No. He has a slight kidney infection. He'll be fine.**

Seth couldn't help but be a little worried for the kid and sent: _**Hope he gets well soon.**_

It took a minute for Dean to reply with: **Me too.**

Seth hoped he wasn't the only to notice the slight fatherly concern in the messages.

* * *

Roman had received a text message with a picture. He looked at the picture of a black cat with a white spot on its chest was in a sink, as if saying that it claimed it.

Dean has sent a message saying: **I woke up to see this cat in my sink. That's not my cat. Whose cat is that?**

Roman just looked confused. _Why would he—_

He got another message from Dean about a minute later: **I'm keeping it.**

Roman replied with a sarcastic: **C****ongratulations.**

Roman didn't get a reply until two minutes later: **Blake's naming him Azrael. -.-**

He actually detected the annoyance in the pixilated letters.

* * *

Triple H was annoyed; very annoyed. He didn't care for his employees' personal lives, but if they were doing drugs, then he starts caring.

But Dean had sent him another picture of one of his cats. This time was of an orange kitten with its paw on the TV screen as if trying to grab the weatherwoman.

A message said: **No Ares. You can't grab the woman.**

Triple H wasn't sure if Dean was sending him things accidentally, on purpose or if Dean really wants him to see pictures of his cats. He didn't know how many cats this guy has.

* * *

Dean found his cat Artemis asleep in a drawer in the kitchen. He sent it to Roman, Seth, and again accidentally Triple H.

He had typed: **This is what happens when you leave drawers open. I hope she's comfortable.**

He really needed to change Triple H's contact name. He should, but he was sure that he was beginning to annoy him with his pictures, but it was so fun.

* * *

**Cat yoga.**

Blake just looked at the picture of Azrael sprawled out on his back on a cushion, a back paw behind his ear. Azrael was sleeping.

**Look at me. I'm gorgeous.**

Another picture of Azrael now sleeping on his back and his front paws slightly curled.

Blake wasn't sure what to think about that and turned to his two friends Dylan and Alex. Dylan was playing a game on his cell phone and Alex was watching.

Blake decided that he didn't want to disturb them.

* * *

This time Hades and Hestia were lying on the hood of the car together, side by side; Dean just sighed.

It seemed like they were giving him the evil-eye.

Dean loved his cats, but they were a pain in the ass at times. Sometimes Morpheus was a pain in the ass too. It was one of the downsides of having pets.

He had to take a picture and sent it to his friends and cousin, with the typed message: **They won't let me leave. They're the masters and I'm their bitch.**

* * *

Dean put a piece of tinfoil on Azrael's head and the cat looked scared. He took a picture and sent it to his friends with a message. **I put a piece of tinfoil on his head and he sat there with a scared look. I'm a horrible person.**

Dean decided to take the tinfoil off and the cat ran off to get a drink of water.

Dolph Ziggler's reply was: _**Cats are controlled by the government. You blocked the signal so it shut down.**_

Dean was so confused.

* * *

Back at the arena, Triple H had gotten finished talking to Roman, Seth, Dean, and Dolph Ziggler. He was telling them to have some fun.

"Oh by the way; I don't care about what your cats are doing. Even if your cats do look adorable," Triple H said. He was looking straight at Dean as he said it.

Dean couldn't help himself as he said, "No need to bite my neck about it Jarko."

Triple H and Dean's friends looked at him confused.

"Blake thought that you looked like Jarko from Blade: Trinity. I see that he's mistaken," Dean said. He could have sworn that it was Triple H as Jarko too. Blake must have confused Triple H for someone else.

* * *

A/N: I got writer's block halfway through.

I vaguely remember seeing Triple H in Blade: Trinity but I can't remember his character's name. So I looked it up and there his name is. I looked up a video of him in Blade: Trinity. There he was; with his long hair and all muscled up. He played a vampire with metal fangs. He died in that movie.

Azrael is the Archangel of Death.

My brother Eddie and his friend Jacob had found a chubby black kitten at a gas station. They tried finding who it belonged to, but nobody wanted him, so it followed them home. Jacob named him Azrael, but we had to give him away.


End file.
